


Luffy x Reader Hold on

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Luffy cries, Luffy gets scared, Romance, Sad moments, Sweet Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: This was not how this was supposed to go. It was going to be simple and the two of them could handle it themselves.Then the marines showed up.





	Luffy x Reader Hold on

This was not how this was supposed to go. It was going to be simple and the two of them could handle it themselves. 

Then the marines showed up. 

 

(Y/n) and Luffy had begged and pleaded to go off from the others and play in the town they saw. Luffy wanted to get food and (Y/n) had seen a shop of oddities that she wanted to check out. Luffy had been on his knees, whining to Nami while (Y/n) used the puppy eyes on Zoro. 

Both of them gave up in annoyance and pushed them away, saying be back in a few hours. (Y/n) kept a watch on her so she could keep track of time. She wanted to prove how responsible they were! 

They had been noticed immediately and someone had called the marines that were docked on the opposite side of the island. 

They had been trailing a different pirate crew, but it seemed they needed seastone cuffs for them too since they had it ready when they cornered her and Luffy. They didn't work on her, but she wasn't as strong as her captain. 

When they cuffed Luffy, she almost instantly felt her heart stop. They kicked him across the now empty road and he crashed into a building. She cringed and pushed back the marine that was trying to keep her attention and ran to her captain, taking a stance in front of him to protect him. Whether it was bullets, punches, or swords, she would take it all before her captain took anymore pain. 

"Nami, please, send Chopper and Zoro now. I can't do this myself." She had cried into the mini den den mushi, but then it had gone flying, along with herself as she hit the ground much harder than she had from any other marine's punch. 

These idiots were much stronger than they should've been and she felt herself growing annoyed. 

She dodged an attack and threw the marine over her shoulder when she heard the sound. She didn't feel it at first and worried they had hurt Luffy. She was relieved when she saw no new damage on him. Then she felt the sting. 

In her side was a bullet wound. And it looked  **_bad_ ** . 

She felt her vision blur and very belatedly heard her captain scream her name but she physically shook it off and turned to the closest marine and sent him flying with her kick. Sanji would've been proud. 

Luffy felt his mouth hang open as he watched his best friend, the girl he cared about as much as his hat, cover for him and take down marines with a bullet wound like that. She had honestly never looked more beautiful to the captain. 

Zoro and Sanji showed up soon enough and took the fight over so that (Y/n) could take a break, but Chopper was still a little ways away when she collapsed. 

Luffy tried getting to her, but from how sluggish the cuffs made him and the marines that wouldn't let him move even an inch without trying to shoot him made it hard. He had to watch from afar how Sanji picked her up and told Zoro to finish it off. If he didn't do something, she wouldn't make it. 

Luffy had cried. He remembered crying. Sanji had tried getting her to Chopper but the marines were too much and even Zoro couldn't take on the hoard alone. They didn't overpower him, there were just so many. So Sanji rested her near Luffy and went back to kicking as many idiots as he could and quickly, because no one knew if she would make it. 

_ She'd lost a lot of blood _ . 

Luffy held the wound for her, though not as forcefully as he would've normally. He did his best, from what he remembered Chopper telling him once or twice, and tried to keep her awake. 

"Come on, (Y/n). Chopper will be here soon. You just have to stay awake. He'll be here soon.  _ Hold on _ ." 

Chopper got there only moments before Sanji and Zoro finished off the marines. They grabbed one of the keys to unlock the cuffs. Chopper made quick work and started dressing (Y/n)'s wound. 

Once Luffy was uncuffed, he was at her side and holding her hand tight as she cried at the needle used to sew up the wound. The bullet had gone right through, a blessing and a curse, but it made for quick work on the sewing part. They didn't have to dig through for a bullet this time. 

He cried with her, brushing her hair back from her face so she could keep eye contact with him. If she looked at what Chopper was doing, she'd probably throw up. She had done it back at Thriller bark. Though he wasn't sure if it was the sight or the pain. Everyone had been in a lot of pain that day. 

He felt just as scared as he did back then. He understood Sanji's fear of losing Zoro this time. He had almost lost her. There was so much blood and it was all because she was protecting him. She was his shield this time. He let her down as her captain and though he felt so ashamed he wanted to jump in the sea, he gripped her hand through it all and let her know he was there now. 

 

She made it through the night. Luffy was the first to know because he refused to leave her side. Even after Chopper had fixed him up and told him to go get some rest, he had taken a seat next to his best friend and held her hand. Not as tight, he didn't want to wake her. Just enough that he had physical proof that she was still here. 

_ She wasn't dead. There was no hole through her chest- _

He shook his head and brushed her hair back again. He took a strand of her (h/c) hair between his fingers and let it fall onto the bed so he could just feel that she was there. It was what he needed. 

He couldn't lose anyone else.  _ Sabo, Ace, (Y/n)- _

He hadn't lost her yet. He tried to remind himself of that, when she stuttered out a breath or when she suddenly went too quiet. She wasn't going to die. Chopper said she would be fine. 

 

She wasn't fine until a few days later. She woke up for the first time four days after and looked around the room, dazed and confused, but smiled when she saw Luffy leaning over her. 

"I'm glad you're okay Luffy." Her voice sounded a little rough and tired, but Luffy was just so happy she was okay. All he could do was hug her close. 

He made sure not to hug too tight and kept in mind where her wound was. He just had to hold her in his arms though. 

"Don't ever do something like that again." He whispered. She reached up her hand and ran them through his hair, a tired smile on her lips. 

"You could make that a captain's order and I wouldn't listen to it. You'll always come first." 

He wanted to punch something, hearing those words come out of her mouth. Not for being insubordinate, but because she couldn't even lie to him. She told him the truth and he knew it. 

He leaned back and looked at her a little clearer, how she seemed to be staggering towards unconsciousness again. He should've called for Chopper, but right now he just needed her to know that she couldn't do that again. 

So he leaned down and kissed her. Gently, and it was a mere brush of their lips. He pulled back and she was smiling at him for real, like before this had all happened. The tired was wiped from her face for a moment and she closed her eyes before falling back asleep with that smile on her lips. 

When she woke up a second time, it was later that evening. She was greeted to the cries of her crew, especially a very distraught Sanji who vowed that he would never let her get hurt again. 

She knew she wouldn't get hurt again. Luffy would always be there to save her. She knew what that kiss meant. She was his new treasure and though he was standing back from it all while the others fawned over her, she knew that once they left, he would tell her again and again how much he loved her. 

For him, she would hold on.

**Author's Note:**

> This was almost very, very sad...


End file.
